Changing times, changing minds
by Zosia-Naylor
Summary: When Bernie, Serena, Jac, Zosia, Morven and Jasmine are selected to represent Holby at a medical research convention in London they all know it is only going to lead to one thing - chaos.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard, when you were used to doing something a certain way, to change the methods you used almost day in day out. Near on impossible when they worked, they were tried and tested, and you knew they could be relied upon. Why would you change something that had served you so well?

Innovation, that was different; change for the sake of change, on the other hand, was much more irritating. It was much more beneficial to stick with what you knew, unless of course it was an innovation which would develop treatments and improve outcomes. It was a sentiment shared by not only Jac Naylor and her brilliant team, but by many different areas of the hospital.

It was this attitude which lead to the current predicament – 6 medics from various departments and wards within the hospital, with different levels of seniority, all stood in Hansen's office as he informed them of their upcoming 'skills development' conference taking place in London at the end of the month. It was a mixed blessing – on one hand, the opportunity to learn about new innovations and skills which would help their careers and their patients, but they'd also have to sit through endless talks by people who supported change for the sake of it, just for 'doing something different'.

"Why, exactly, are you sending me on this?" Jac sighed, irritated at the prospect of having to leave her ward, her surgeries, for the benefit of 'learning' about 'pioneering research' which was so far out of date it may as well have belonged to Hippocrates.

"Well, we thought as a hospital, it would be within our best interests to send some representatives, even if the medical knowledge you gain from this isn't satisfactory the opportunity to network and build contacts most certainly will be." Henrik replied in an even tone, eyes focused and sharp as he surveyed the group. "I am well aware that our hospital is often in advance of the information shared at this annual conference, however it would not look good if we believed ourselves to be above what they have learned. It must be remembered that whilst we make our changes and innovations through practise and clinical knowledge they do it solely through research, and you never know – they may even bring up some points we have not yet considered.

"All very fair points there Henrik, but it doesn't really answer my question – why me?" Jac questioned, somewhat irritated that she was going to have to suffer the conference.

"Well, I was just getting on to that. The board responsible for the conference in liaison with KCL and UCL are both interested in getting some speakers to speak about the clinical changes and innovations that have been implemented as a result of their medical research. I have been invited to send speakers from two areas to do just that – to present their research and educate the others on the different strategies and changes that have been made as a result of this. This is our opportunity to put Holby on the map as a nationwide leader of pioneering medical research." Henrik responded, hoping the news that she would be able to present would be able to placate the fiery consultant.

"So who's speaking?" Bernie asked, looking around at the group and then back towards Henrik.

"I plan to have yourself and Serena talk about the trauma unit, and Jac and Zosia talk about their recent research projects." Henrik clarified, looking at the group of medics.

"Ok, where do Jasmine and Morven come into this?" Serena asked, already feeling happier about attending the conference. It was a long running joke throughout the hospital that it was like attending a refresher course for the research they had used and implemented many years ago, and as something with no benefit to the doctors. However, presenting meant funding, and as always Holby was always on the look out for investors.

"Well, it would be an experience that may boost their portfolios. I feel it would be of great interest for them to attend." Henrik supplied, turning to look at the two juniors.

"Yes, of course Mr Hansen." Jasmine agreed, nodding, although this sounded like her own personal hell.

"Right, anyway, the specifics. All six of you are to meet at Holby train station at 7am on Friday. You will then catch the 7:15am to London, which will take around 2 hours. When you arrive in London you will be taken by taxi to the hotel where the conference is going to be held. There are 3 double rooms booked, you can share as you see fit. You will be expected to stay in London for a duration of 5 days, although of course much of that time will not be spent in the conference itself. I am assured that there will be plenty of free time for you to explore the city, and for Jasmine, Morven and Zosia you will be eligible to claim back costs for food and transport throughout the duration of the trip under the training and professional development bursary fund.

All three of them looked at each other, before Bernie broke the silence.

"Ok, if that's everything sorted I must get back, I've got an elective in 10 minutes." Bernie shrugged, looking at the polished chrome clock on the office wall.

"Of course. Unless there are any questions from anyone, that is all." Henrik finished, and with that the group left, promising to reconvene at the train station exactly one week later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, both on this and the other two stories. I've got a few more ideas lined up for some different fics, so keep an eye out for some new things coming up! Xx**

It was 7am, and the 6 medics were stood on the cold concrete platform of Holby City train station. The sun was beginning to burn through the clouds, but the temperature was still far from comfortable and Jac, who was shivering slightly in black leggings and a long sleeved black top was grateful to discover a small kiosk advertising 'hot drinks', magazines, confectionary and travel supplies, along the platform.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Any of you want anything?" Jac questioned, looking around at the group of doctors.

"Coffee please Jac, no milk, two sugars." Serena replied, nodding gratefully. She'd come a little better prepared, with her thick Holby city hospital hoodie draped around her, but she was still looking forward to the warmth of the train.

"Same please, Jac." Bernie agreed.

"Oh, can I have a hot chocolate please Miss Naylor?" Morven asked, shivering in her thin top and jeans.

"Jasmine?" Jac encouraged, their relationship had not got off to the best of starts but both were trying to make more of an effort at work, and this conference could provide the perfect opportunity for them to begin to get to know each other.

"Urm, no thank you Jac, I'm ok." Jasmine replied timidly. In reality she was freezing, but she didn't want to hassle her sister.

Jac nodded, and with a tilt of her head nodded for Zosia to come and help her. They walked over to the kiosk, Jac placing the orders from the others before asking Zosia what she was having.

"Um, caramel latte please." Zosia asked, thanking her mentor.

"Yes, two of those please. And another hot chocolate." Jac asked, before taking her purse out of her handbag and pulling out her card.

The barista who was making the drinks placed them into cardboard cup holders, passing them over the counter with a smile as Jac tapped her card against the machine.

"I'm really looking forward to this week Jac, I really am." Zosia smiled sincerely. It was true, she was looking forward to getting to spend time with Jac, the two of them had been getting on extremely well since they had started their research projects together, and had really grown to enjoy each other's company.

"Mmm, me too. And we have a fair bit of free time, apparently." Jac murmured, quietly, so only Zosia could hear.

The pair exchanged a look, walking back towards the platform where everyone was stood.

Moments later, they were back with the rest of the group, and Jac started to distribute the coffees. Handing over Bernie and Serena's, she then passed one of the hot chocolates to Jasmine and one to Morven.

"Oh Jac, I didn't need anything. Thank you, though." She smiled gratefully, inhaling the warm chocolaty aroma rising from the cup.

Taking her own drink, she held on to Zosia's as well whilst she deposited the cardboard trays into the bin, before passing it back to her.

"Train shouldn't be long now, and it looks like it's going to be a decent day – sunny in London, apparently." Bernie supplied, her arm around Serena as they looked up at the departure board.

"I hope so! It's not too bad, as long as it's not raining, but we've got the whole day today to do as we please so we may as well make the most of it. We should be in London by 9:30." Jac agreed, sipping her drink as she looked out towards the tracks. They were right – the sun was beginning to melt away the clouds and it was looking very much like it was going to be a nice day.

"I was thinking, maybe when we get to London we should check into the hotel, then go and get breakfast somewhere together? The hotel we're staying in is 5*, and apparently it has a spa and a gym which should be pretty good." Serena suggested, draining the last of her drink as the train approached the platform.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Jac agreed, looking forward to the prospect of a luxurious hotel and a spa.

The group boarded the train, sitting separately in the same carriage. Serena, Bernie, Morven and Jas all occupied one table, and three rows of seats back, Jac and Zosia sat together. The train was packed, and everyone was just relieved to get a seat.

The train journey passed largely uneventfully – Jasmine and Morven sat chatting about their experiences of medical school with Serena and Bernie, who recounted some of the things that had happened in the army. Jac and Zosia were sat looking at their brightly highlighted speaking notes, sharing stories about their time on Darwin and different procedures that they both wanted to speak about at the conference.

However, after a little while, Jac and Zosia were becoming bored. They still had an hour left of their journey, and although they were dedicated to their research they decided that there would be no harm in stopping there with it for the day.

"I'm really looking forward to going to London. It's childish I know, but I just love it, going somewhere else. Like, it's so busy and there's always so much going on. I've always loved London." Zosia smiled, putting her research away into her bag.

"Yes, it's a lovely city, I love going to all of the posh places… I always wanted to be able to do that. Like, go into a shop or a restaurant and just buy something without really having to think about it." Jac revealed, smiling slightly as she remembered their first time she'd come down to London as a consultant – having the money to buy exactly what she wanted, she'd brought a whole new wardrobe and a brand new phone.

"I wish I could do that. I can barely afford my rent, and that's on a crappy little one bed flat… It's not even nice, the landlord is horrible though, he won't fix the boiler so it's been a fairly cold winter." Zosia sighed. She knew that one day she would become a registrar, and hopefully a consultant, and she'd be able to buy a flat or house, but it was hard on a junior's salary to afford a flat in Holby, and leaving wasn't an option.

"Jesus Zosh, you should have said. Renting round here, it's an absolute nightmare, but no heating or hot water? You can't stay there." Jac considered, absolutely disgusted to hear about Zosia's living conditions. Really, landlords like that were absolutely disgusting.

"I've got no choice, Jac. I have to stay, there's nowhere else available that I can afford that isn't exactly the same. I was fine when I shared with Dom and Arthur, we had a lovely flat. I don't know, I'm struggling enough as it is. I've got to find the money for a new laptop, and my phone is smashed beyond recognition, and the oven stopped working ages ago so I need to get that fixed." Zosia sighed, rolling her eyes. It was sad really – when she'd lived with Dom and Arthur the flat was always lovely, with fresh flowers and cooking and lovely decoration. It'd been easy to afford between the three of them, and although Zosia wanted to do the same with her flat, the budgets she had set herself unfortunately didn't stretch that far.

"Ok, I get that you can't afford a flat. But there must be some other option, can't you rent a room? Or stay with someone until you have the deposit for somewhere decent, a better rental or a house?" Jac asked, taking off her glasses. It was obvious that Zosia's living conditions were in a bit of a state, and although she was her boss the two were very close, and Jac was pained to think of Zosia suffering.

"I've looked, but the rooms are either in student houses, which is no good with my shifts, in a worse condition than my flat, or rented by creepy old men, and I'd rather not be part of that." Zosia sighed uncomfortably.

"Zosia, this can't carry on. You must have been absolutely freezing in the winter, Jesus, why didn't you tell me? I could have sorted something." Jac questioned, her voice full of concern.

"Well, there's nothing you could have done. It's my own fault, I signed a contract and I'm tied in for 18 months, and there's still 9 months to go. It's fine, it'll be summer soon and hopefully by about December I'll be out. I've slept in the oncall room when it's been really cold, or taken on extra night shifts." Zosia said with a sad smile, she did hate her situation but there was so little she could do to change it.

"Ok. Well, when you get back, I want you to pack your stuff up. I don't want you staying there, and I've got a perfectly good house, which is much too big for me and Emma. Come and stay with us." Jac offered. Really, it made perfect sense, the two were often working together until god knows when in the morning on their research, and there was no way she was going to let Zosia carry on the way she had been doing.

"Jac, I can't. It wouldn't be fair on you, and I have the contract. I can't just leave, he's a nasty man, there's not a chance he would let me go." Zosia smiled sadly. It was so lovely for Jac to think of her like that, she really was so thoughtful.

"So?" Jac snorted, laughing. "I'll sort that, do you really think he'll argue with me?" She questioned, her face showing how unlikely she thought that would be.

"Jac, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but I can't do that – really, I can't. You've got Emma to think of, the last thing you need is me hanging around and getting in the way." Zosia sighed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there. And come on, it's bound to make things easier for me, another pair of hands and all that. I wouldn't need to worry about you then, and we'd spend less nights working late in the hospital if we could do it from home." Jac reasoned, it was true, she really did want Zosia to come and stay.

"Ok, well I'll think about it – at least for this week I don't have to worry about a thing." Zosia laughed, smiling at Jac. Really, it was a relief she might have a way out of her flat, but even if she did not she had a week to enjoy herself, learn some things and hopefully make a name for herself and the hospital at the conference.

Further down the carriage, Bernie and Serena were laughing to themselves. They too had grown bored, and at Bernie's insistence had begun to play a game with Morven and Jas.

"Bernie darling, you know I love you, but don't you think we're a little old to be playing would you rather?" Serena drawled, laughing as she spoke.

"Maybe. Probably. But we used to play it all the time on the front and it was always a good laugh." Bernie replied, taking Serena's hand in her own.

"Ok then, Jasmine, you start." Serena commanded, settling back down in her seat as she opened a bag of chocolate buttons, passing them around.

"Would you rather be able to read minds or be able to teleport?" Jasmine asked, looking around the group.

"Read minds, no question." Serena decided, Morven nodding in agreement.

"No, teleport. It would make life so easy!" Bernie smiled – maybe then she would actually manage to be on time to things, although it was unlikely.

"Ok, Serena, your go!" Morven laughed, it was always fun playing these sorts of games and especially with people she worked with.

"Ok. Would you rather have Henrik Hansen see you naked, or you see him naked?" Serena asked, with what could only be described as a giggle.

"Oh no. Serena, that's awful, neither is good!" Jasmine laughed; she was ever so slightly traumatised by the mental images that came to mind.

"Well, I never said it was going to be nice!" Serena laughed, interested to see what the answers would be.

"Well, if we saw him naked it would always be awkward, because like, he'd be speaking to us about really important things or cases and we'd just be trying not to laugh, he'd be so embarrassed bless him. But then again, I don't think he'd ever be able to treat us the same way if he saw us naked either." Bernie laughed, attempting to apply logic to the situation.

"Yeah, but… I… Oh God, I think if either of those situations ever happened I'd have to leave and never return." Morven laughed, head in hands.

They continued to laugh, creating even more scenarios, each one worse than the first, for the rest of the journey, until an announcement came over the tannoy.

"The next station is London Waterloo. This train terminates here. Please collect all luggage, thank you for traveling with the first great western trains service."

Standing up, the Holby group of medics took their luggage, queuing up to leave the busy train and find the taxi to their hotel.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, work for sixth form has been relentless! I hope you're all enjoying the story, thank you for all the reviews and follows! As always, feel free to give me a review or message if you have any ideas or suggestions :)

The six medics were met by a smart black minivan outside the train station, with a man holding up a sign with "Holby City Hospital" standing in front of it, to signal for them to come over.

"Morning guys, Welcome to London. If you're the doctors I think I'm taking you to the hotel – is that right?" The taxi driver asked, with a cheerful accent. His happiness was catching, and as they all got into the taxi and the radio started to play both Serena and Morven were fighting not to sing along. The song came to an end, and then the next song began, faintly at first but then getting louder. Grinning, Bernie placed an arm around Serena, who was laughing as she remembered the last time she had heard this song, performed in Albies by a very drunk Morven and Jasmine, who were sat on the row in front of them, cringing at the memory.

The morning London traffic was heavy, and it wasn't long before the taxi came to a complete stop in the middle lane, surrounded by streams of non-moving or barely moving cars on each side. Sighing, Zosia leaned her head down on the window.

"What's up?" Jac asked her softly, smiling at the brunette doctor.

"Nothing, just hungry and a bit tired. Erm. Stomach ache. By the looks of things, we're going to be here for a little while, and I didn't get much sleep last night." Zosia sighed, looking away from the red-headed consultant and out of the window into the long lines of slow moving traffic.

"Ah, I see." Jac said, rifling through her handbag, which was resting on her knee. Pulling out a bottle of water, she passed it to Zosia, along with a kitkat and white packet, which looked like a cuppa soup. Zosia looked at it interestedly, before Jac took it off her, opened it and revealed a heat pad. She gave it to Zosia, and as Zosia pulled up her top and stuck it to her abdomen, Jac found some painkillers and passed them over. They were sat quietly at the back of the people carrier, and to Zosia's relief nobody turned round or noticed.

The taxi was warm, a comfortable temperature, so Jac pulled her hoodie out from where she had stashed it in the top of her suitcase, passing it to Zosia to put on.

"Jac, you don't have to do this." Zosia protested, smiling slightly at the thoughtfulness of her consultant.

"I know, but I want to. And I've been there, and it's crap." Jac replied, bluntly, but with a caring look on her face.

Zosia smiled gratefully, moving slightly in her seat to get comfortable.

"We'll be here a while Zosh. You may as well have a sleep, or at least try to get some rest." Jac suggested quietly, her soft voice and caring manner much appreciated by the pained junior.

Nodding, Zosia rested her head against the window, not closing her eyes but staring out, looking into the distance. Jac pulled out her phone, scrolling through the news and checking her emails as the taxi slowly began to move again.

Almost an hour later, the taxi pulled up outside a large, modern hotel. Lifting their bags out, the taxi driver wished them a good stay in London, before accepting Serena's tip and pulling back out into the traffic. The group of six medics, including Zosia who was feeling a little better for the rest and the things she had been given by Jac, went into the hotel, waiting in the lobby as the lady on reception checked them in.

"Ok, that's three double rooms, 306, 307 and 308. 306 and 308 are next door to each other, 308 is just across the hallway. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and the itinerary for the medical conference will be published in the lobby shortly." She explained with a smile, passing three keys over to Bernie, who was looking distractedly at the doors leading off the lobby to the corridors, working out which one the medics needed to follow.

"Thank you, Becky." Bernie thanked the young woman, she must have only been 16 or 17 but she was managing the busy check in desk well, and Bernie was impressed.

The room keys were shared between the group, with Bernie and Serena taking the key for 306, Morven and Jas taking the key for 308 and Jac and Zosia taking the key for 307. Walking up to the corridor, they summoned the lift to take them to their level, before dispersing into their rooms to unpack.

Jasmine unlocked the door to the room her and Morven were sharing. It was large, with a view over the city and a large double bed in the centre of the room. There was a desk and a dressing table, as well as two soft chairs and a small sofa, positioned looking at the large TV which was mounted to the wall. Just off it there was an en suite, and it was stocked with little mini toiletries which Jasmine smelled excitedly – they were posh, posher than she was used to, and she was very excited to be staying somewhere so luxurious. The desk with the kettle had a fridge underneath, stocked with drinks and bars of chocolate, and Morven and Jas helped themselves to bottles of fresh fruit smoothie before lying down on the luxurious bed.

Across the corridor, Jac and Zosia were investigating their room. It was a different layout to Jasmine and Morven's, with two large sofas and a coffee table in one side of the room, and a large king size bed on the other, with a television on the opposite wall. There was a large wardrobe and desk, in shiny polished wood, and Zosia sighed with content as she opened the en suite door and marvelled at the luxury of it. There was a large double shower along one end of the wall, next to a deep, sparkling clean bath, with a vanity and toilet up the other end. Like the main room it was tastefully decorated, and Jac smiled when she peered around to see where Zosia had got to.

"Wow, that's actually really nice. I was expecting a much nastier hotel than this!" Jac admitted, hanging her clothes in the tall wardrobe before motioning for Zosia to do the same.

"Yeah I know, I was expecting somewhere pretty cheap… This is beautiful, I'm not sure I've ever stayed somewhere this nice." Zosia marvelled, surprised at the quality and comfort of the accommodation the hospital had provided.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Jac opened it to reveal Serena, standing in leggings and a jumper in front of them.

"We thought we might go for breakfast in a minute – Bernie's found a little café around the corner which looks quite nice, and then we can have the rest of the day to do whatever we want." Serena explained, looking between the pair of cardiothoracic surgeons.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. Give us ten minutes, we'll meet you down in the lobby." Jac agreed, closing the door as Serena nodded and walked away, to go and inform the others.

Jac and Zosia both got ready, freshening up so they were comfortable for the breakfast. Jac changed into a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, with a casual blazer, and Zosia opted for a grey long sleeved dress and leggings. Picking up their bags, the pair left the room, locking up before heading to the lifts along the corridor to get to the lobby. When they arrived in the lobby, Bernie and Serena were stood looking at a piece of paper in Bernie's hands – the itinary. Walking over, Bernie passed it to Jac, who studied it carefully. Their talk was scheduled for 11am tomorrow morning, and Bernie and Serena's was scheduled for 3pm the afternoon after. There were of course other talks they wanted to go to – Jac found three on cardiothoracic methods, one about research methods and several more on heart/lung transplants, but aside from those 7 talks she knew she would have a lot of free time in London – she would of course go to Serena's talk, and probably a few others about experimental medicine, but she was pleased to see she did not have to sit through loads of boring talks with stuffy surgeons who clearly thought they were better than everyone else.

A few minutes later, Jasmine and Morven joined them, changed and refreshed ready for breakfast. The group left the hotel, walking for a couple of minutes until they reached the café where they planned to have breakfast. Sitting down, the group ordered their food and drinks, relaxing together as it was prepared.

"Are you prepared for your talk?" Bernie asked Jac and Zosia, who were sat opposite them on the long table.

"Yes, I think so. Obviously we'll still have another practise, but yes, I think we're all as ready as we're going to be – it's just a matter of doing it now." Jac replied casually, removing her blazer and taking a sip of her fresh coffee which had just been placed on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I mean we've been prepared for presentations for ages, and although we've not done one in front of such a big crowd about this yet it'll be an experience." Zosia agreed, running her hand along the smooth wood of the table distractedly, looking towards the group.

"Are you prepared?" Morven asked Bernie and Serena, laughing slightly as Bernie mimed shaking her head without Serena seeing.

"Yes. If _somebody_ paid more attention to what I was saying she would be a whole lot more prepared!" Serena laughed, looking at Bernie. It was true, they were prepared and Serena was confident it would go well and hopefully wow the investors and other surgeons, however Bernie was not so convinced.

The group of doctors made small talk between themselves until the food arrived, and ate together, Jasmine and Morven laughing as the more experienced doctors told stories about some of the worst conferences they'd attended, and anecdotes from the times they'd had to present before. It wasn't until they'd all finished that they decided what they were going to do that afternoon, it was nearly 12pm and they decided to make the most of the tube stop right next to the café and go further into London to go shopping. Minutes later, they were stood on the platform waiting for a tube, and although she was trying not to show it it was perfectly clear that neither Jas nor Jac much liked being stuck underground.

The tube train pulled up alongside the platform, and the six doctors got on, holding on to metal bars suspended from the celling to stop themselves from falling. It was busy, although not as busy as it would have been during rush hour, and Jac was grateful that there were not too many people surrounding her, she was very claustrophobic and between the small space of the tube, the fact they were underground and the fact that she would have been surrounded by people, she didn't think she'd have managed the tube in peak times.

She looked towards Jasmine, who was clearly also struggling, and gave a small smile. Although she wasn't always keen to admit it, Jac knew that in some ways they were very similar, and it was impossible to ignore the fact she was her sister. Jac was lost deep in thought as the tube came to a stop and the doors opened, until Zosia tapped her shoulder, gesturing for her to get off.

The group made their way through the crowds to the stairs, walking up and existing the tube station. Jasmine was very relieved to be back up on solid ground, much the same as Jac, and she allowed herself a small smile at just how similar they were.

Each pair wanted to go shopping in different places, and after some consideration ti was decided that they should split up and meet back at the station at an agreed time, and with that the group dispersed and began to make their way to Oxford Street, to find the shops.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, just a quick update! Once again thank you for the reviews, much appreciated and they do always make me smile! x**

Jac and Zosia were walking towards the main oxford street shops from the tube station, making light conversation as they took in their surroundings. It was busy, although not so busy they could not walk around comfortably, and Zosia was visibly excited.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Jac asked, smiling at the way Zosia's eyes lit up as she saw the vast rows of shops, ranging from clothes shops to technology shops and small bars and coffee shops.

"Well, I'd really like to get some clothes and some trainers for work, but aside from that there's not much I need." Zosia replied. There were so many places she'd love to have gone, but her rent prices were almost £1500 a month, and by paying back student loans and the finance for her car on top of that she had very little disposable income left.

"OK, of course. I could do with some new trainers for my scrubs anyway, let's go to office over there and see if they have anything nice." Jac agreed, and the pair of them walked towards the large shop, entering and going over to the trainers section. Zosia immediately walked over to a pair of dark purple Nike air max thea trainers, picking them up excitedly. They were beautiful, and the deep purple colour would match beautifully with her dark blue Darwin scrubs.

"Jac, what do you think?" Zosia asked, holding up the shoe for her boss to see.

It was bizarre, Jac going shopping with her junior – who she was happy to call a friend – but it was nice to have someone to be close to, for both of them.

"They're very nice! I had some really similar before, some dark blue ones." Jac replied, browsing for herself. Spotting a pair of dark grey nikes in the same style she laughed to herself, they were a nice colour and looked very comfortable. Deciding to get them, Jac found a box with them in her size before going over to Zosia, who was talking to a sales assistant. Passing Zosia a box, the sales assistant walked away, leaving the two women to go to the tills to pay. Zosia went first, paying £50 for the trainers, followed by Jac, who paid the same amount. After placing their purchases into bags they left the shop, moving on into the place next door, which was a large river island.

Zosia and Jac split up, both finding clothes they wanted to try on. Reuniting to go into the changing rooms they grabbed cubicles opposite eachother, Zosia trying on some black jeans from the sale, and Jac trying on a dark green shirt. Both of them decided they wanted to buy the items, and they paid, leaving the shop and re-joining the large crowds gathering around the shops on Oxford Street.

Further along the shopping street, Serena and Bernie had just come out of the large topshop. Serena had purchased a new pair of black work trousers, whereas Bernie had found a new grey shirt, form fitting and figure hugging. They'd queued and brought the clothes, before Bernie decided she wanted to get a coffee.

"Serena, there's a starbucks just over the road, can we get a coffee? Takeaway or something, but I'm exhausted already." Bernie laughed. She'd come off shift at 2am the previous night, and although she'd managed to get around 4 hours sleep in the oncall room she was still absolutely knackered.

Serena had agreed, and they were about to cross over to get to the starbucks when a woman, who was stood outside the shop, began to moan in pain. From her days in the army Bernie was always alert, something she'd never been able to shake, and she automatically went over to where the young woman was standing.

"Hi, are you ok? My name's Bernie, I'm a doctor." Bernie introduced herself, feeling concerned for the woman, who appeared to be visibly pregnant.

"My… Oh God, I think my." The woman stopped short of her explanation, moaning in pain as she doubled over. Bernie sighed softly as she looked down, watching the helpless woman as a gush of water pooled around her feet.

Serena, who was stood by watching, looked at Bernie with concern evident on her face – the woman was clearly in active labour, and in the middle of the busiest shopping street in Europe, it was not an ideal situation. Bernie knelt down so she was level with the woman, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Ok, we want to get you somewhere more private, do you think you could just walk to this shop here if Serena and I help you?" Bernie asked softly, gesturing to the restaurant which was next door to the clothing shop. The restaurant was not open, but Bernie could see servers inside setting up for the lunchtime sitting, and as it was more private she banged on the glass to get their attention. One of the servers looked up, annoyed, and unlocked the door.

"We're not open yet, what exactly do you think you're doing?" The woman asked, irritated. In the middle of London they had experienced their fair share of anti social behaviour and related problems, and on such a busy day the last thing she needed to deal with was more of that.

"This lady, she's pregnant, and in active labour. We need to get her inside." Bernie explained quickly, as the server held open the door, ushering the two doctors and the moaning woman inside.

"R… Right, ok. Come to the back, it's more private." The server asked, rushing through to the back, shouting through to the kitchen to explain what was going on. There was half an hour until they were due to open, but the woman took priority and the server went with the doctors to ensure she was ok.

"Ok, can you tell me your name my love? How far along are you?" Serena asked gently as she helped to get the woman comfortable on the floor, settling her against the wall so she was supported.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Medowes. 36 weeks along, God, this is too soon. This shouldn't be happening yet!" The woman exclaimed, visibly distressed.

"Shhhh, it's ok, everything is going to be fine." Serena spoke calmly, trying to reassure the young woman. Bernie re-entered the room, holding a phone.

"The waitress, Hannah, she's rung for an ambulance. I've got some hand santisier and gloves, shall we examine her?" Bernie asked, pulling out hand sanitizer and the gloves she had been given by one of the chefs in the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're going to have to – I don't think we've got long." Serena stated, staying calm for the sake of the young woman.

Gently, they asked if they could examine her, and helped her to pull up her dress so they could see how far dilated she was. However, Bernie was just about to measure when she pulled down Rebecca's underwear, revealing that the baby was crowning.

"Woah ok, it's going a bit faster than expected… Serena, she's crowning… I think on the next contraction that baby is coming out whether we like it or not!" Bernie explained, moving over for Serena to take a closer look. The baby was coming, now, and although neither Serena or Bernie were specialists in maternity care they had both delivered enough babies to know she was very close.

The next contraction came, and with it brought a new desire to push. Several minutes later, and in what they would later describe as a total blur, the baby was delivered. A healthy baby girl, with a strong airway and a great set of lungs. Bernie and Serena exchanged looks, the birth of a baby was always special, even when it was messy and loud and painful. They'd both had their own children, and it was hard for Serena in particular to look back on hers with anything other than happy memories, despite the pain and agony it had caused at the time.

After checking over both the lady and the baby Bernie asked Rebecca what she was planning to call the baby girl.

"I want to call her Lily." Rebecca revealed, tired and drained from the labour but filled with love for her new child. The two doctors spoke with the woman, giving her advice and tips on how to look after the newborn, until a team of paramedics arrived. Serena explained the situation, and after the cutting of the cord (which Bernie had done, at the request of Rebecca) she was taken on her way, to the hospital where she could receive the rest of the care and checks she would need.

Sighing, Bernie smiled slightly.

"Ok Serena, I think I need that coffee now more than ever."

Several hours later, and oblivious to the dramas that had just unfolded with their colleagues, Morven and Jasmine were having a lovely time shopping. They were in lush, picking up a variety of brightly coloured products and inhaling an array of different scents, from citrus to lavender to the delectable smell of freshly ground coffee beans. They'd both picked up baskets at the entrance, and despite both saying they didn't intend to buy much, after discussions with the staff they had both selected some products to try. Jasmine was excited; she'd loved bath bombs and various lush products since she was a young girl, and although they were a luxury she hadn't always been able to afford she was looking forward to treating herself. Three bath bombs, a solid shampoo, a facial cleanser and a ladybird shaped limited edition bubble bar had all made it into her basket, with Morven following behind with more bath bombs, a moisturiser, some bubble bath and some shower gel. Paying, they were excited to receive their purchases in the lush bags, decorated with swirls of colour.

It wasn't long after they'd left the lush shop they realised they'd have to start heading back to the tube station, and after a final look around in HMV and Jack Wills they'd walked back, ready to re-join the group and make their way back to the hotel for the welcoming dinner and speeches.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Total filler chapter – it's taken me a while, due to MH reasons and exams but I hope you enjoy! The next update should be up later this evening or tomorrow! As always thank you for the lovely reviews, to those who are liking the Jasia there is much more coming up in the next few chapters. x

Back at the hotel, Morven and Jas were sat on the bed in their room, going through Jasmine's makeup bag to choose her makeup for the evening. They still had almost three hours until they were due downstairs for the opening meal, but as it was such a formal event they both wanted to look absolutely perfect.

"Jas, this would go perfectly with your dress!" Morven spoke excitedly, holding up a champagne coloured nail varnish from the bag.

"Oh my God yes, It's perfect! Will you paint them for me once I've had a shower? I'll do yours as well if there's a colour you like." Jas replied, pleased to have solved the problem. It was the first event like this she'd attended, and although she wasn't nervous as such, she was keen to make a good impression on the many experienced medics and researchers who were also attending.

"Perfect, ok, you go in the shower first whilst I get my dress sorted and then I'll have it after." Morven laughed, taking in the childish excitement on Jasmine's face. The chance to dress up, paired with a fancy London hotel and the opportunity to rub shoulders with some of the leading doctor's in their fields was exciting to her, and her enthusiasm was catching.

Jasmine picked up some of her new lush toiletries, casting one last glance at her dress, which was hanging on the wardrobe door, before going into the en suite and turning on the luxurious shower.

In the room next door, Serena and Bernie were also beginning to get ready, albeit at a much slower pace. Bernie had lay down on the bed, and now was very reluctant to get back up, something that Serena was struggling not to find amusing.

"Bernie darling come on, I know you're tired but we have to get ready for this! Even if you just lay your outfit out and have a shower, please come and get ready." Serena sighed, she knew Bernie was tired and she appreciated that fully, working until the early hours of the morning and then being awake for a whole day on minimal sleep was bound to take its toll on the big macho army medic.

"Serena I'm just sooo tired. I need a little sleep, but I promise when I get up I'll get ready! Wake me up in half an hour?" Bernie asked softly, turning over to face the brunette who was stood by the dressing table, laying out her jewellery and makeup ready for when she was out of the shower.

Serena rolled her eyes lightly towards the ex-army medic. "Ok, are your clothes in this bag? I'll lay them out for you if you want." Serena offered, pointing to the smart black roller case, lying on the ground next to her own luggage.

"Yes. Thank you, I love you." Bernie murmured, rolling back over and burying her face in the pillow. Moments later and her breathing slowed, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing as she slept. Serena resisted the urge to take a photo, she simply looked adorable as she slept, and instead laid out her clothes, before collecting Bernie's toiletries and taking them into the bathroom.

Going back to her own luggage, Serena unpacked her dress, hanging it over the back of the chair and smoothing the fabric. It was black, to the floor, with small pearl embellishments over the bodice. It would match perfectly with Bernie's perfectly tailored suit and pressed white shirt, and she was looking forward to the opportunity for them to attend an event together, as a couple. Smiling to herself, Serena went back into the bathroom, beginning to run a bath for Bernie.

Jac and Zosia were also in their room, thinking about getting ready. Zosia was stood in the light, holding up the dress and scrutinising it, looking for any imperfections. The dark blue gown was floor length, fitted at the top but with a flared skirt. It looked amazing, the colour and cut both looked expensive to Jac's high standards.

"That's a really lovely dress, it must have cost a fortune!" Jac commented, taking in the quality fabric. It was the sort of thing she could imagine Zosia being able to totally pull off, and she ignored the small part of her that couldn't wait to see it on her, putting it down to nothing more than support for a colleague.

"It did at the time… Dad brought it for me when I finished my A-Levels, my college had a sort of prom, and I saw it… well, I fell in love with it. It was £300, but I've worn it so many times since." Zosia explained, picking some fluff off from where it had stuck to the fabric and carrying it back over to the wardrobe. Slipping it inside, Zosia closed the door to the large wardrobe, not without noticing another dress hanging inside. Opening the door, Zosia took another look at the dark green dress.

"Wow Jac, are you wearing that tonight? It's lovely!" Zosia exclaimed, looking towards the redhead for conformation as she reached in to pull it out.

"Yes, I think so – I just hope it looks OK!" Jac sighed, uncharacteristically self-conscious.

"Of course it will. You always look great." Zosia smiled, cursing in her head when she realised how it sounded.

Jac raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the younger doctor. "Thank you." She smiled slightly, before placing the dress back into the wardrobe.

"Right, you can have the first shower if you'd like?" Jac offered, passing a towel to Zosia. The bathroom was exquisite, with a powerful shower, and Zosia visibly relaxed at the thought of the warm water, and the luxurious towels.

"Thanks Jac, that would be lovely." Zosia nodded, moving to her bag to find her toiletries. Pulling out her shower gel and face wash she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Jac, who was stood near the window with a bottle of water, picked up on the sigh and turned towards Zosia.

"What's the matter?" She asked, facing the doctor.

"I don't have my shampoo. I'm going to have to run out and get some, you have the first shower. There's no point waiting for me." She sighed, and Jac shook her head.

"No need. I've got some, you can borrow it." Jac replied simply, going over to her suitcase and pulling out a bottle of herbal essences shampoo, handing it to Zosia before retrieving a matching bottle of conditioner. Zosia thanked her gratefully, before moving into the en suite and switching on the shower.

In the other room, Bernie smiled softly as Serena sat down beside her, gently waking her up.

"Hi. I've run you a bath, go and get in, darling." Serena spoke softly, taking Bernie's hand and smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Oh thank you, that's exactly what I need!" Bernie replied, swinging her legs out of bed. She stood up, walking to the bathroom, taking off her clothes as she went and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Serena rolled her eyes, her messy behaviour would never change, but it was a mystery how she'd managed such a glittering medical career with such untidiness, and next to no organisational abilities, it really was beyond her.

Morven and Jasmine had both showered, and Morven was sat on her bed in her towel as Jasmine sat at the dressing table, drying her hair. Morven hadn't washed hers, there was no need, and she'd already styled it, so she could relax for a few minutes until she needed to finish getting ready.

Bernie was very much ahead of Serena, sat on the bed in her underwear as Serena applied her makeup in front of the mirror. They still had an hour until they were due downstairs, so they weren't rushing but Serena was conscious that she did have to hurry up.

Zosia sighed as she stepped into her dress, pulling it up and positioning it. Her arms reached behind her back, zipping up the first half of the dress with ease. Jac, who had just finished straightening her hair, spoke softly from behind her.

"Do you want a hand?" She offered, her hands finding the zip and pulling it up in one fluid motion. Zosia murmured a thank you in reply, as she ran her hands over the dress, smoothing out the material. She turned to face Jac, who was standing next to the mirror.

"Wow, Zosia that looks beautiful! It really suits you!" Jac smiled, before removing her dress from the hanger. Zosia went into the bathroom, to finish her makeup, and Jac pulled on her dress, fastening it with expert ease and picking up her bag. Slipping on her shoes she checked herself in the mirror, she had already done her hair and makeup so she was ready to leave.

Zosia returned from the bathroom, and Jac nodded.

"You look great." Jac smiled, passing Zosia her bag.

"Thank you. So do you. Shall we go?" Zosia asked, trying to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Right, I've got everything… Ok, let's go." Jac smiled, and with that they were out of their room and standing in a group with their other colleagues, waiting for the lift at the end of the lobby.


	6. Chapter 6

The group chatted amongst themselves as they rode down to the ground floor, before the doors opened out into the lobby. Doctors, scientists and investors were congregating in small groups, holding sparkling glasses of expensive champagne, offered by smartly-dressed waitresses and waiters.

Serena smiled warmly as she was approached by a well-dressed gentleman, who held out his hand towards her, pulling her into a tight hug as he reached her.

"Serena my darling, how are you?" The man asked, releasing her from his hug and noticing Bernie, who was stood protectively by her side.

He extended his hand, and Bernie did the same, shaking it as he introduced himself.

"James Parker. An old colleague, we used to work together up in Birmingham. Pleased to meet you." He smiled, looking between her and Serena.

"Ahhh yes, my old protégé, this is Bernie – the trauma unit co-lead, and my girlfriend." She introduced, watching Bernie as her ears blushed red at the introduction.

"Wonderful to meet you. Ladies, would you care to join myself and my team for a drink?" He enquired politely, taking her arm after receiving a nod from Bernie. Slowly, they navigated their way through the crowds, moving over to the bar where he ordered their drinks, before settling down at a table near the centre of the room.

Back in the lobby, Jac was talking passionately to an investor, animated hand gestures demonstrating the excitement behind her words. The investor was nodding eagerly, pausing her to ask questions and tap away at her phone, storing notes on the different concepts and taking her contact details before walking away, to speak to another group of medics. Jac turned to face Zosia, who was talking to a blonde, who she couldn't identify from her position.

"So that's pretty much all we could do… I mean his heart wasn't strong enough to be taken off bypass, but there was no way we could leave him there, above the bomb. We had to move him, and we ended up powering the machine manually. Honestly, I have no idea how he survived it… But he did!" She explained, sighing softly as she recalled the day's events.

"Wow. You sound like an absolute action woman, you should be very proud." The blonde laughed, glancing at Jac, before turning her head in recognition. Jac glared as she caught the woman's eye – they knew each other, history as such. Much the same as Jac the blonde was ambitious and ruthless, and when they'd been training together in a hospital in Manchester, she was not afraid to do whatever she had to in order to get what she wanted. Jac, although she was very much the same, disagreed with the woman's actions (surely it was best for someone to get where they needed to be based on merit, not who they were willing to flirt with.. although time had changed her mind on that matter when she'd found herself employing that tactic at various points in her career) and they'd clashed often. They were in constant competition, for the best cases, the best mentors and the best feedback, and as such were resigned to becoming some sort of enemies.

It was obvious to Jac what Nikki was doing talking to Zoisa, trying to get her on side. Jac didn't like it, she'd come to view Zosia as a friend and didn't want her to be taken advantage of by a power hungry, ruthless surgeon who only had competition on her mind.

"Come on Zosia, the meal's about to begin." She interrupted, placing her hand on her junior's shoulder, hoping the unusual gesture between them would capture her attention.

Zosia turned to the blonde, wished her a good evening and moved over to where Jac was pointing, and they weaved their way through the crowds to find the table which had been reserved for the Holby City Hospital.

There was a large ornate crystal chandelier in the celling, and Morven, who was already sat at the table, looked up at it excitedly. Speaking to Zosia, she chattered away.

"Look at this, it's just so beautiful. And posh, I love it." She laughed, sipping her glass of champagne as Zosia nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it really is. I love hotels like this, there's just something about them. Everything about them seems so exciting, even the people. I've spoken to this lady, she's a surgeon and she's got these techniques for combined cardiothoracic and neurosurgery, honestly it sounds amazing." Zosia laughed lightly, sharing Morven's enthusiasm. She too was sipping champagne, and the delicate bubbles melted on her tongue. It was lovely, somewhere so exquisite with such a light atmosphere.

There was a lull in the conversation at the table as Bernie and Serena sat down, completing the group of Holby City employees.

"What do you think so far?" Serena asked, looking around the group.

"It's good, really good." Morven replied, her tone light as she took in the atmosphere. The older consultants had been reluctant to go, as there was never usually anything interesting, but Morven was satisfied just with the fancy hotel and variety of prestigious medics.

The group spoke amongst themselves of developments at the hospital, their personal lives and the upcoming days, as their starters were brought around to the table. Each guest had pre-ordered from a set menu, so the meals were delivered elegantly without any fuss.

Light conversation was maintained throughout the starter, and continued until after the dessert course, when the plates were being cleared away. Seamlessly, the well-dressed waiters and waitresses cleared up any evidence that a meal had ever taken place, as people began to get up, to go to the free bar or to find friends from other tables. The Holby table split up, with Jasmine and Jac going towards the bar to order some drinks.

"Hi, can I have a bottle of Shiraz with two glasses, a Jack Daniel's and coke, a large glass of white wine… Jasmine, what do you and Morven want?" Jac asked, smiling slightly at the younger blonde.

"Erm, a glass of red wine and a JD and coke, please." Jasmine requested, picking up the unopened bottle of shiraz and placing it under one arm, before picking up the white wine and the wine glasses. Jac placed the rest of the drinks on a tray and carefully carried them to the table, where Zosia was once again talking to the blonde. Jac couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw, and Jasmine tried not to laugh.

"Jac, you should be pleased! She's networking and I think she's doing well!" Jasmine exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink. She was amused by Jac's protective behaviour, if a little puzzled.

"That woman is a walking catastrophe. She's awful, she's…I knew her very well. We were juniors together at a hospital in Manchester." Jac began to explain, growing quiet as they reached the table, placing down the drinks. Jas went over to where Serena and Bernie were standing with a group of surgeons, introducing herself and supplying the two AAU staff with drinks.

"Ahhh yes, this is Jas, our future protégé. She's bloody brilliant, this one is." Serena smiled, holding out her hand to the younger doctor, who took it and allowed herself to be pulled closer into the circle. Serena had already been drinking throughout the meal, and although she wasn't drunk she most likely would be should she continue with the alcohol consumption.

Making eye contact with Jas, Bernie chuckled softly, their thoughts obviously going to the same places. Serena was oblivious, focusing on entertaining the small crowd of medics and investors around her with some of the more amusing anecdotes from AAU, attracting interest and admiration from old friends and new acquaintances. Bernie couldn't help but be proud, these sorts of events really were Serena's chance to shine, and it was something she did so well.

It was a few hours later when things were beginning to grow more quiet. It was half past 11, and many of the medics had chosen to leave the main area where the function was being held. Jac and Zosia were sat together at a table near the bar, with two investors from Glasgow, with thick Scottish accents and £30,000 in funds to donate to a worthy cause. They'd ordered another round of drinks, talking for almost two hours about the intricacies of their new project, before the investors – two men from HeathAdvance, a private healthcare company, began to make an offer.

"I'd be happy to give you both £20,000 funding for this project, although we would of course expect regular meetings and we would like to be fully involved with the process, at least as much as we can be. I think it's an amazing idea you both have, and I think with our resources and connections this could really be the start of something fantastic. It obviously has potential, and I think HealthAdvance would be absolutely thrilled to have two stellar surgeons like yourselves on board." The first man smiled, draining his whiskey.

"Wow. That would be quite something, thank you." Jac responded, as Zosia nodded in thanks, trying to process what this would mean.

"Of course, I will have to get you to sign the paper work, maybe Henry would be able to bring it down now?" The second man smiled, turning to the younger man who had made the offer.

"Fantastic. It's so good that you want in on this project, we do really feel it could go far." Jac replied, agreeing. She was pleased she'd been offered funding – of course, she'd expected to gain something out of the conference, but she was thinking it would be more after her pitch. Smiling, she turned to Zosia as the other man got up to go and get the paperwork.

The man nodded, smiling before he began to talk about himself.

"I was once a junior on a cardiology ward, back in 78' when I was first doing my first rotation. It was one of the most eye opening things I have ever observed, and even though I decided to go into Neurology I still like to keep up to date with all of the advances. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before, but I wish you the best of luck with these future plans and I hope we will be able to work together very successfully." The man smiled, looking at both Zosia and Jac in turn.

Zosia smiled, tilting her head towards the man.

"Neurology? You may know my father, Guy Self? He did some work in Aberdeen two years ago, on the cranial reconstruction project?" She questioned, holding eye contact as he smiled in recognition.

"Oh yes, the great Guy Self. Talented, ever so talented. I did meet him on several occasions, and he mentioned a daughter – I'm surprised it didn't click." The man laughed, holding out his hand for her to shake before extending it to Jac.

The pair shared stories of the great Guy Self, sipping their drinks until the other investor returned with the paperwork. By the time it was all signed and settled, it was becoming very late, and after a small conversation between the four of them Jac and Zosia were left at the table alone, with promises from the men that they would be up to watch their presentation in the morning.

Jac stood up, picking up her drink from the table and gesturing for Zosia to do the same. They made their way across the room to where Serena, Bernie, Morven and Jas were sat around a large table, laughing and drinking as they chatted animatedly about work and their lives. For Serena, it was a lovely opportunity for her to catch up with her old Birmingham colleagues, and as predicted she had steadily consumed more alcohol as she laughed with old friends.

Jac sat down next to Bernie, gesturing for Zosia to sit beside her. She waited until Serena noticed, before telling her of the investors. The other medics at the table, from Birmingham and Coventry, were silent as she spoke, admiring her confidence – on the first night of the conference she had secured funding, before her presentation no less. Serena smiled warmly at the two cardiothoracic surgeons, congratulating them as everyone around the table did the same.

"I'm very pleased for you Jac, you and Zosia both deserve it. I'm sure Henrik will be thrilled." She smiled, stumbling slightly over her words as she tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a giggle.

"Serena my love, I think we'd best get upstairs – look, we're the only table left." Bernie laughed, looking around the room to where the other tables were being stripped and cleared.

"I will. I just want to show everyone Swede, I can't wait to get him." Serena smiled, childlike pleasure on her face as she recalled the kitten she had somehow talked Bernie into buying.

"Ok. Show them the cat then bed, we have an early start and I don't think your head is going to feel so lovely in the morning." Bernie replied, as Serena pulled out her phone.

After showing everyone her cat, Serena smiled brightly before announcing she was off to bed, standing shakily with the support of Bernie. She snuggled in to the army medic's side, before placing an arm around her back and exiting the room.

Zosia and Morven looked at each other as last orders were announced at the bar, the only medics that remained were the Holby lot, Tom, a 23 year old F1 and Holly, a 34 year old junior doctor with the Birmingham medics.

"Shots?" Zosia smiled, turning around to face the table as Jac held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Don't forget we're presenting tomorrow." She warned lightly, not too concerned because she knew that Zosia rarely suffered from severe hangovers, they were relatively safe.

"I will. I mean, I won't. Anyway, shots?" Zosia asked, and the whole table nodded, watching as Zosia moved to the bar, a determined look on her face. Jac sighed fondly, after the amazing offer they had just received from the investor she was more than happy to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can only apologise for the lack of updates, college and work have def got in the way! However, the biggest exam week is over so you can expect more regular updates… Hopefully they'll be a bit better than this one! Thank you all for the really lovely reviews! x**

Stumbling back to their rooms, Morven and Jas tried to keep themselves quiet as they waited for the lift with Jac and Zosia. The call for last orders at the bar in the function room had only inspired the medics to order larger quantities of alcohol, and an hour and 5 shots each later (combined with the other alcohol they had consumed earlier on in the evening) they were very much struggling to maintain their composure. Jas breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the lift, the cool, refrigerated air was comfortable against her skin. Smiling, she turned to Zosia, who was leaning heavily on Jac.

"I've had a really great evening. Well done for getting your funding." Jasmine smiled, giving the pair a cheesy thumbs up as she pushed the button for the lift to start moving. Morven nodded from where she was standing, next to Jac. The alcohol had gone to her head and she was feeling a little bit worse for wear, but she was able to handle her drink quite well and she had been a little more sensible than her roommate.

"We did good." Zosia replied softly, taking Jac's hand. Giving it a brief squeeze, Jac leaned back and rested her head on the cool metal of the mirror in the lift.

"We did good." She repeated, agreeing with the junior doctor. It had been nice for her to let her hair down and celebrate, and despite the shots she was still able to form coherent thought patterns, which appeared to be a talent currently escaping the other medics.

The lift stopped, opening it's doors to a silent corridor of rooms. With a little hint from Jac, Morven was able to unlock her room and take Jasmine inside, and as Jac watched them to ensure they got in safely, Zosia had managed to open their room.

"I need a wee." Zosia exclaimed, moving into the en-suite bathroom of the room they were sharing. Jac resisted the urge to roll her eyes, focusing instead on taking off her dress. Changing, Jac pulled on a navy blue camisole top, with some short pyjama shorts, with the intention of keeping herself cool in the excessive heat of the hotel room.

"Ok. Don't be long." Jac replied gently, cursing the way she sounded. Hearing noises coming from the bathroom (including swearing, when it sounded like Zosia had dropped her phone), she was relieved when the taps switched off and Zosia unlocked the door. She was still wearing her dress, although it was half undone at the back. Moving behind her, Jac undid the rest of the dress, wordlessly helping her as Zosia surveyed the room for her suitcase. Upon finding the item, Zosia moved towards it, trying to undo it before turning around to face Jac.

"I. I think I might have broken it." Zosia giggled, trying to move the zip on the large item of luggage.

Jac went over, and looked questioningly at the zipper on the suitcase. Frowning, she pulled it, expecting nothing to happen. The suitcase slid open easily, and Jac smiled; pulling out a t-shirt and some shorts for Zosia to change into, who muttered small thanks as she glared at the suitcase. How dare it open for Jac but not for her? Zosia gave up, removing her dress and fiddling with the air conditioning until a jet of cold air came through the grill in the celling.

"Wehayyy, Jac I fixed the air!" Zosia exclaimed proudly, as Jac finished up in the bathroom. Jac nodded, trying not to laugh at the proud expression on the younger doctor's face. They were both unsteady on their feet, and Jac tried not to stumble as she made her way around the bed to the side where she would be sleeping. She got into the bed, watching Zosia as she plugged in her phone, before joining her.

The pair turned to face each other, and Zosia reached out a hand, to brush a stray hair from Jac's face. Surprisingly, and although she would later claim it was solely the result of alcohol consumption, Jac touched her hand, holding it still for a moment before turning onto her back.

"I'm proud of you, Zosia. You're doing really well." Jac admitted, as they lay together in the darkness. The bed was large, but Jac could feel as Zosia moved, shifting her weight as she moved closer to the ginger consultant.

"Thank you." Zosia replied simply, her left arm touching Jac's side as they lay in silence, listening to each other's soft breathing. Zosia couldn't help but laugh, a combination of alcohol and happiness, and soon after she began, she heard a small giggle from beside her. After calming herself, Zosia moved once more, making herself comfortable next to the eminent surgeon as they fell asleep in the drunken silence.

In the other room, Jasmine and Morven were having a much harder time settling down. Morven, who had just removed her makeup, was trying to remove her dress, which was exactly useless at discarding the dress but was providing very good entertainment for Jasmine, who couldn't help but laugh as she watched her struggle. Attempting to help her out of it, Jasmine tripped over, causing Morven to lose her balance, and they lay together in a heap on the floor, both too incapacitated to even attempt to move until they had stopped laughing. Holding out a hand, Morven tried to help Jasmine up, and by the second attempt she was successful, and they could both remain standing once more.

Eventually, both of the doctors were able to remove their dresses, and once Jasmine had undone her hair and (sort of) brushed it out, they lay together in the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they spoke quietly.

"You're a great friend. I love you, you my bestieeee" Jasmine laughed, giggling to herself as she prolonged the sounds in the words. After a few minutes of conversation, Jasmine became overwhelmed, falling asleep first although closely followed by Morven, curled up close together as the air conditioner hummed dully in the background.


End file.
